


My Story

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last big event on the horizon is making me nervous, Benedict tells me my story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Story

**Author's Note:**

> "My request was like... Maybe the person is upset or insecure of their body/scar from heart surgery and Ben tells them it's okay and makes them feel better. C: "from Nutell-ahh on tumblr.

Tonight I have this huge event to attend with Benedict, it's my first event since I've had my heart surgery. I've lost count of how many dresses I've tried on from my closet, I can't find one that covers my scar up well enough. 

"Argh!!" I scream frustrated as I throw my final dress onto the floor of our bedroom. Ben hears me and comes out from the en-suite to find out what's going on. Walking out he sees all my dresses in a heap on the floor with me sitting in the middle of them crying. 

"Darling? Darling what's wrong?" He says as he rushes to my side and places a hand on my back.

"My damn scar shows in everything." I mumble into my hands.

"Sorry?" He says as he didn't catch it.

"I said I can't find anything that will cover my scar up." I said when I raised my head up still crying. Ever since my surgery I've worn things that cover my scar up, even in bed I wear a t-shirt instead of a nighty so I can hide it from Ben. 

"Sweetheart. You look beautiful in anything darling, even with your scar. No one is going to be paying any attention to it anyways my love."

"And why wouldn't they?" You say a bit too harsh.

"Because they won't be able to stop starring at your beautiful face and dress."

"Bullocks" I say aggravated

"Love, I promise you it's true. Besides your scar is a part of your story."

I turn to look at him sitting beside me in my heap of dresses.

"It's your story, just like this ring... It's part of your story too." He says as he takes my hand and plays with my wedding ring. 

"That cute little birthmark on your back... That's a part of your story. It's been there since you were born, it's the first piece of your story. Oh, this little scar on your wrist where you burned yourself when you were learning to cook. The little scar on your finger where you cut it when cooking dinner for us on our third date... It's all part of your story. "

Ben stands up and holds his hand out for me to take. He stands me up and picks up his favorite dress he likes me to wear. 

"Ben... Really? It's the lowest cut."

He raises an eyebrow... "It's your story, tell it to anyone that will listen." 

I grab the dress and slip it on. Benedict zips it up and then grabs something off his dresser before returning to stand behind me. He places a beautiful diamond necklace around my neck then turns me around to face him.

"This...this is the newest chapter to your story darling." He says with a smile before kissing me. He always knows how to cheer me up, it's the reason I love him.


End file.
